The Phrase That Pays
by ohsuperstarr
Summary: AU. Olivia Ryan and her twin brother, Andy, move into the Block's guesthouse mid-freshman year. Massie Block, prepared to have your life turned upside down. Olivia-centric.
1. Trailer

**AN: **Okay, so I'm currently working on this story. I already wrote a chapter for it, but I'm going to get more chapters done before I start it, so updates can be more consistent. It's an AU, about what would have happened if it was Olivia who barged into Massie's life instead of Claire. The pairings will start out as OliviaxDerrick, MassiexCam, AliciaxKemp, KristenxJosh, and DylanxAndy, but it'll change. (;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. No honestly, I really don't. My parents have complete control of my life. :P The characters are all Lisi's and the title is a song by The Academy Is. (William Beckett is love!)

* * *

The Phrase That Pays  
-Trailer-

You know that girl? The one with the most sought-after guy and the group of almost-as-equally perfect friends who listen to her without question and obey her every whim? You know, the girl with that va-va-voomy dark hair and the flickering amber eyes that are both intimidating and freakishly beautiful at the same time?

Don't you just straight-up wish you were _her_?

Here at Briarwood Academy, this girl's name is Massie. She's confident, in control, and on top of the freshmen in the co-ed high school's social pyramid. Her boyfriend? The sweet, sensitive, and best of all, mysteriously gorgeous Cam. Her friends? Model-beautiful Alicia, the group's very own smart, sporty-spice, Kristen, and the bold and funny Dylan.

Luckily, newcomer Olivia Ryan gets the chance to wiggle her way into Massie's perfect life and become one of _them_.

—

_Starring_:

**Olivia Ryan**

"This is so strange. It's, like, I actually get it for once. And, I think it's all because of you."

**Massie Block**

"Why don't you just go live somewhere else in squalor?"

**Cam Fisher**

"This can't be right."

**Andy Ryan**

"I like Mass—wait, skating! I meant I like skateboarding!"

**Derrick Harrington**

"New girl? What new girl—OH HOT DAMN!"

—

_Someone will defy the rules of Westchester common sense._

**No matter what you do, it's impossible to join the Pretty Committee.**

"You know, Olivia, you do have a chance of being one of us. You just need to get a bit smarter, that's all."

"Smarter? How?"

"You could find a tutor."

**Derrick Harrington does not know how to stick to one girl.**

"Wait—I think I'm in love with you."

"Why does that sentence sound wrong on so many levels?"

**Never mess with Massie Block. And especially, never do that by stealing her freaking boyfriend.**

"Don't take this the wrong way, but—I think I really like you."

"What about Massie?"

"I'm trying not to think about that right now."

**Because once you mess with Massie, there's no way she'll ever forgive you.**

"Surprisingly, I'm not mad. But there's one condition."

"Um, what condition?"

"I want your brother, Andy."

—

Westchester will never be the same.

—

**The Phrase That Pays**

Coming January 09

—


	2. One

**A/N:** Happy new years, guys!  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the clique.

* * *

Massie Block scooted off her white-leather-frame bed reluctantly. Her eye-roll gave away just how annoyed she really was. It was the middle of her freshmen year, second semester had just started, and she had thought that her life was perfect.

But that was before.

That was before yesterday at dinner when her parents announced that a family was going to be staying in their guesthouse for whom-knows how long. Massie Block thought of herself as a charitable person, but this was just pushing it.

"Massie, hurry up." Kendra Block said, one arm across her chest and the other one propped up in her hand. She twisted the diamond stud earring around in her ear anxiously. She would have been frowning if it weren't for her recent Botox injection. At times like these, Kendra wished she could move her face, or at least feel it.

"I'm moving, aren't I?" Massie raised an eyebrow, slipping her feet into the pair of sandals she wore around the house.

"Yes, dear, but not fast enough," Kendra sighed. She took one last glance at her daughter to make sure that she was up and ready before scurrying herself out of the room and down the staircase.

Massie walked down the steps soon after, deliberately taking her time just to piss her mother off _and_ to make sure everyone else realized exactly who they had just messed with.

"Massie, these are the Ryan's." Kendra said, her voice firm. "They'll be staying in our guesthouse until they find a place of their own."

"Calvin here was a very good friend of mine in college." William Block beamed at his daughter while giving Mr. Ryan a pat on the back.

Massie looked at the family with her usual bored expression. Calvin Ryan? Couldn't her father have been friends with Calvin Klein instead?

The only things that caught her interest were the son and daughter, obviously twins of the same age. The girl was really pretty, but had a giddy smile and a blank look in her eyes.

Massie could instantly tell that she was the epitome of "dumb blonde".

The white-blonde guy was gorgeous too, luckily lacking the same clueless look as his sister, which was replaced with a more thoughtful look.

"This is Olivia and Andy. They're in the same grade as you, Massie. Maybe you should show them the guesthouse and tell them a bit about Briarwood?" Kendra asked, a warning look on her face.

The two kids suddenly both looked at Massie, instantly sizing her up.

Massie knew better than to disobey and humiliate her mother in front of other people. She'd lose her credit cards for a month, and she hated freeloading off her friends.

"Sure, follow me," Massie said, a fake smile ever-present on her lips. She glanced back to see Olivia bite her lip in excitement and Andy let out an irritated sigh. At least someone shared the way she felt.

Once at the guesthouse, Olivia let out a sigh of awe. "This place is so cool." She gushed. "The main house is amazing too."

Olivia looked around the living room of the cozy flat. The walls were a mossy green and cluttered with expensive paintings and gold-framed mirrors. The light hardwood floor was covered with a simple white, fuzzy rug and black leather furniture.

And to Massie, this all looked like nothing. The guesthouse's decor was actually pretty frugal compared to her room's.

Massie opened her mouth to bombard Olivia with snide remarks, but she took a quick glance at Olivia's hot twin brother. The PC would love him, she decided. The girls at school would worship her even more if she was friends with him.

It was a good idea to act nice, as hard as it was for her.

"Thanks, that's so sweet of you." Massie forced a grin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andy shaking his head with an amused smile on his lips. She must have overdone it.

Olivia grinned back and plopped herself down in a graceful flop onto one of the leather couches. "And that walk was so tiring." She groaned, throwing her head back and kicking up her feet onto the cowhide pillow on the other end of her seat. "This place must be so huge. Don't you think so, Andy?"

Olivia turned her head to look at her brother, a mass of wavy blonde hair grazing her cardigan-covered shoulders. Massie took this as an opportunity to study him too.

Another idea popped into her head. Maybe, she could use Andy to make Cam jealous and make him more territorial. That'd be so hot, Massie thought with glee.

As if her boyfriend wasn't hot enough already?

Andy shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Olivia stood up again, pushing herself off the couch with an audible _oomph_. "Mass, so how's Briarwood?"

Massie winced, hearing this absolute stranger use a nickname for her. "It's okay once you get used to it."

She got used to it, even as a mere freshman. She had already earned the respect of the upperclassmen. She was Massie-effing-Block; of course school was easy for her. But for this airhead? Probably not.

"I'm going to go check out my room." Andy said, clearing his throat and walking to the hallway.

Once her brother was out of sight, Olivia walked over to where Massie was standing. "I'm so nervous." Olivia confided with a giggle. "But at least I'll have one friend at a new school." She said, looking straight into Massie's now-narrowed eyes. "Right, Massie?" She asked, almost hesitantly. There was no reason to why Massie had to be sickeningly nice now.

"Yeah," Massie sneered. "You'll have your brother."

—

"Ew." Alicia rolled her eyes as she plucked off some invisible lint off of the wool beret that was sitting in her lap. "She's a dumb blonde?"

"I resent that statement," Kristen chided, flipping her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and leaning in closer to the group.

"So how come she's not carpooling with us?" Alicia asked, ignoring Kristen with a little whatever-flick of her dainty wrist and a toss of her sleek dark hair.

"Because," Massie paused to scoff a bit, "her mother insisted on taking her children to school for their first day."

"Children?" Dylan gasped. "There's more?"

Massie's eyes flickered with delight. This was where the fun part came in.

"Wait, you didn't tell us that there were others." Kristen said.

"Gossip points," Massie instantly requested.

The girls all raised both of their eyebrows. Gossip points were something long left behind in their middle school days. They all unofficially agreed that it was immature and that they'd grown out of it.

"Okay," Alicia said slowly. "So what's the dish?" A smile creeping onto her red-glossed lips.

"She has a twin brother." Massie whispered, as if anyone could actually hear them in the sound-proof backseat of the Range Rover.

"HART?" Dylan quickly asked.

"Mega-H," Massie grinned, "Total alpha material and a gorgeous body."

"But he's just HAT?" Alicia's smile disappeared. The Rivera's was a wealthy family. Her mother was a slight gold-digger (with class). He was out of her league.

"Obviously, if his family has to stay in my guesthouse." Massie rolled her eyes at the fact. "But it does make it a whole lot easier." She added with a wink.

"Massie!" Kristen scolded. It was her job to keep the girls grounded. "Does the name Cam Fisher sound familiar to you?"

Massie fidgeted in the black leather seat. "Puh-lease, I was kidding." Not.

Dylan tugged at one of the ends of her white, rabbit hair scarf. "So then, can I have him?"

She was the only PC member without a guy. Massie had Cam. Kristen was going out with Josh Hotz. It was only expected for the most mature one out of the group of guys to go out with the PC's smartest girl. Alicia had Kemp Hurley, whether she admitted it or not. True, they weren't really going out. And true again, she was always looking for a different guy to be interested in. But it was still solid fact that she always went back to him.

Dylan, with her bold and vibrant personality, tended to be more often close friends with guys, instead of something more. They all loved having playful conversations with her to have them reduced to couple-fights and kissing.

Sometimes, Dylan wished, boys could just be a bit shallower.

—

Olivia Ryan walked through the door and immediately, the loud talking hushed. She looked around, wide-eyed. Massie was right yesterday, the only friend she had at the school was her brother Andy, and he was currently in a different classroom.

She had never felt as singled out than at that moment.

The entire Algebra 2 class had stopped their talking and returned to their appropriate seats. She felt two dozen pairs of eyes trained on her. She tried not to stare back. Instead, Olivia looked down at her shoes.

"Thank you." The teacher muttered under his breath, glancing up at the ceiling. He turned to Olivia, furrowing his brows. "I'm, uh, a substitute." He explained, even though it was really a poor excuse for his absolute lack in skill of keeping a classroom in control.

Olivia nodded gratefully. She wasn't the only one that felt out of place. "I'm Olivia Ryan. I'm new." She said quickly in a rush of breath. This whole new-kid experience was leaving her perpetually nervous.

"Well, find a seat, Olivia." The teacher said, waving his hand around.

There were two empty seats. That was when she noticed Massie sitting near one of them. Ever since yesterday when Massie had suddenly became nasty to her, she had been keeping out of Massie's way.

She looked at Massie, silently trying to figure out if she was signing her death wish if she took the seat next to her. It was near the middle of the room, a much better place than the empty seat in the back next to two boys.

Massie and her group of friends were staring at Olivia with raised eyebrows and questioning looks.

Would she dare sit next to them?

She closed her eyes and shook her head. No, she wouldn't be able to live through the abuse she'd receive later on. She slowly made her way to the back of the room, sitting down in the desk next to the dark-haired boy and a bushy-haired one.

She craned her neck to see Massie's reaction, hoping that this was going to make Massie like her a bit more.

But to her dismay, she saw that Massie's glare only got fiercer. It was like the amber flecks in her eyes had been set on fire. Her eyes were wide with unbelievable anger. Massie looked furious.

She quickly turned away, looking at the dark-haired boy next to her instead.

He turned to her and gave her the nicest smile she had ever seen. She took one look at his mismatched, blue-and-green eyes and instantly knew that this was going to be her favorite class.

"Hi, I'm Cam."

* * *

Did you guys like it? :P  
Review, please!

Currently Listening To:  
**Nothing Left of Me** by _Wisnu_


	3. Two

**A/N:** Hello, you guys! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and stuff. But just by the way, I prefer reviews. :x I'd love to hear from all of you. (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. :P

* * *

"I'm telling you, dude, she was so freaking hot." Kemp said, biting his lip and closing his eyes with his I-just-pwned-that-noob-in-Call-of-Duty and I-just-saw-the-hottest-girl expression (the two were pretty much the same). He was somewhat unofficially with Alicia Rivera, but just like her, he was constantly checking out other people.

And Olivia Ryan was worth the wrath of Alicia's angry bickering once she found out about his girlish gushing.

Cam nodded his head absentmindedly. He wasn't really thinking about the new girl. Cam Fisher was a decent guy. And decent guys with girlfriends didn't get that excited over a new girl, even if she did look stunning.

"Where are Josh and Plovert?" He asked Derrick, whose back was to him as he put stuff into his top locker. Fisher, Harrington, and Hurley–their lockers were all pretty close together. So was Josh's, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Oh, they're at Plovert's locker." Derrick answered. He groaned. "Dammit, this book isn't fitting!" He said, applying more force into pushing the thick Biology book into the cluttered mess of a locker.

Kemp ran a hand through his curly, brown hair. "Dude, Cam, you should totally go for this one. She's so freaking fine!" He sighed, a smile spreading out on his lips as he remembered the girl's cascading waves of white-blonde hair. He was a sucker for blondes, but not as much as he was a sucker for a girl with curves. He wasn't going to lose Alicia, he'd let his friend have this one.

"I'm going out with Massie, remember?" Cam said.

"But she's so uptight." Kemp rolled his eyes. "Where as Alicia only pretends to be, but she's a real freak on the inside." Kemp winked.

Cam wrinkled his nose. He wished Kemp would keep these things to himself. "Um, no thank you."

He liked Massie. She had a way of keeping his attention, something not many people could do. And plus, he liked the way she was always so in control of everything. He respected how much dignity she did everything with. Massie, to him, was just perfect.

Since all he had at home was his trouble-making older brother and the dysfunctional family that only seemed to worry about Harris, all he wanted was some perfection for once. Massie was just that.

"Dude, it's your loss," Kemp rolled his eyes.

"It's not going in!" Derrick huffed, still in his own little world and completely out of the conversation. He shook his head to get his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

"If I didn't have Alicia already..." Kemp's voice trailed as he looked at Cam with a serious face. "I'm only giving you my advice, Cam. Appreciate it."

"I am." Cam lied, furrowing his brows.

"Screw this," Derrick groaned. In a dramatic motion, he took the green textbook out of his locker and held it out. "Can one of you guys just put it in your locker?"

"Sure," Cam quickly said, taking it as a golden opportunity to end the increasingly awkward conversation with Kemp.

But unfortunantely, Kemp and Derrick both followed him a few lockers down to his own.

Cam twisted the lock, putting all of his concentration into that one little task.

"Biology is freaking dumb," Derrick said exasperatedly. "Who cares about cells? How is this going to help us in the real world?" He asked, looking at Kemp.

Kemp shrugged. "I don't know."

"Have _you_ ever seen a cell?" Derrick asked, obviously trying to prove his point.

"Nope," Kemp shook his head.

"Exactly," Derrick sighed, throwing his arms up in the air with defeat. "So freaking dumb," he repeated in a mumble under his breath.

Cam, at that point, finished placing Derrick's textbook in his locker and had closed it. He turned to see Olivia making her way through the hallway. He rolled his eyes. Once Kemp saw her, the conversation was going to start all over again.

"There's the new girl." Kemp whispered, nudging Derrick's arm with his elbow.

Derrick looked around the hallway, his eyes flickering from one girl to the next. New girl? This, he had to see. Derrick was _the_ player at the school. There wasn't one hot, single girl in his grade that he hadn't kissed. There were even a few sophomores that he made out with too.

He had to quickly place his mark on the new girl before some guy snatched her first.

"New girl?" He asked. His eyes caught a glance of white-blonde hair. "What new girl–OH HOT DAMN!"

From that moment on, Derrick Harrington was whipped.

–

Massie stabbed her fork into her bowl of salad. The crunch of defeat from the leaves was satisfying. The fact that it was just a bunch of vegetables left her mind. Her anger had to find a way to seep out.

"Kemp was totally checking her out." Alicia said, shaking her head as her hands balled up into angry fists. "He's such a pig!"

"Alicia, you were checking out that one senior two days ago." Kristen pointed out. She wasn't affected by this new girl at all. Her boyfriend of two years, Josh, was too much of a gentleman to do anything stupid or Kemp-like. Then again, stupid and Kemp-like were pretty much the same thing.

"Omigod, it was a senior," Alicia hissed. "It's totally different." Kemp wasn't insecure. She was. It was insensitive for him not to realize that her feelings shouldn't be played.

"She's crazy," Dylan nodded her head, stuffing ravioli into her mouth. She had crazy fast metabolism and ate as she pleased. Alicia and Massie were crazy jealous. Kristen always burned the fat off during soccer. "Massie was giving her warning looks. Weren't you, Massie?"

Massie nodded, her lips pursed angrily. At the moment, she looked just like her mother Kendra. "Only a half-wit like her wouldn't have realized what my looks meant. I was obviously telling her to sit with us. My bag wasn't even on the seat like it usually is."

"You wanted her to sit with us?" Alicia asked, looking aghast.

"I wanted her to sit away from Cam." Massie explained, rolling her eyes. "I rather have her next to me so we could just shun her."

Alicia giggled. "So ironic."

"Are you sure you don't want her in the group?" Kristen raised an eyebrow, leaning closer so no other tables could hear. "I mean, I hate to admit it and all, but she's really pretty. All the guys are going to like her. It'd make us look bad if she's more popular than us."

Massie narrowed her eyes. "That's stupid, K. No one would like a ditz."

Kristen shrugged. She was the smartest in the group. She was on scholarship, even though her family was just as rich as everyone else's. Her standardized testing scores were just too high to just consider her as a normal student.

"Seriously," Massie said reassuringly. "Cam likes me cause I'm, well, you know, smart and all that. Josh likes Kristen because she's smart too. Kemp likes Alicia because..." Massie tilted her head, trying to think of a reason that wasn't shallow and had to do with her boobs. "Um, because you guys like to engage in witty banter!"

Alicia snorted. "Ha, Massie."

Massie huffed. "And Dylan, everyone loves you because you're just fun to be around."

Dylan grinned, bowing her head a bit for fun. "Thank you, thank you," She said before taking a big bite out of her breadstick.

"My point's proven, okay?" Massie rolled her eyes. She propped her elbows onto the table and sat there seething silently.

"Uh-oh," Kristen muttered.

"What?" Everyone said in unison. They all snapped their heads up to see Olivia walking to their table.

She was biting her lip anxiously as she made her way to the PC. It was obvious that she was nervous talking to them. She kept tugging at the bottom hem of her gray t-shirt and running her hand through her hair.

"Um, I'm sorry, Mass, but did I do something wrong by sitting next to the guys instead of you?"

Massie narrowed her eyes. So Olivia did see her angry glares. "No." She scoffed. "Who in the right mind would want _you_ sitting next to them?"

Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan all followed Massie's example and narrowed their eyes at Olivia.

"Oh." Olivia furrowed her brows. Her grayish blue eyes glimmered a bit, but to Massie's dismay, she probably wasn't going to cry. "Sorry to bother you then," Olivia frowned, turning around to scan the room for any friendly faces. She saw her brother sitting with a group of skater boys and decided that those guys would be too stoned to be any fun to sit around.

Then she saw two hands waving her over. One belonged to the bushy-haired kid in her math class; the other was connected to a good-looking, blonde-haired boy. Then she saw Cam, giving her an encouraging smile.

That was all she really needed to see.

Olivia grinned back, speed-walking across the cafeteria to her new group of friends. The moment she sat down, the blonde boy instantly started chatting her up.

"So, new girl, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see."

–

"I have to what?" Massie gasped, standing up from her comfy spot on the couch. "You've got to be kidding. Mom, when have you become sadistic?"

"Not _now_, Massie," Kendra Block warned, sensing a Massie-fit coming. "We've got guests." She murmured in a low voice, but it wasn't low enough for Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan to not to be able to hear.

They all tilted their heads and scooted closer to the edge of their chairs. Was Massie really going to defy her mom's authority right in front of her friends?

Oh, the suspense!

"Fine," Massie gritted her teeth. "Bring her in."

The phrase sounded oddly drug-dealer-movie-esque, but it fit.

Kendra gave Massie a tight smile, only for show, and walked over to the spa's doors. She opened it and gave Olivia a warm welcome. "Hi, dear. Massie and her friends are just hanging around and watching movies. Why don't you come in and join them?"

Olivia hesitated. She knew Massie was being forced. She was a bit clueless at times, but not completely oblivious.

Kendra gently nudged her in and left, closing the door behind her and trapping Olivia inside. She might as well throw Olivia in a room with a bunch of angry pit-bulls. Massie was no better.

"Hi," Olivia said slowly, looking around from face to face.

She didn't know the names of Massie's friends, but knew their faces. There was the gorgeous Spanish girl, whose beauty was kind of darkened by the scowl on her face. A fiery redhead sat next to her, mirroring Massie's glare. Then there was a dirty blonde-haired, sporty-looking girl who was dressed in a Nike hoodie and gray-and-yellow Pumas. She looked the nicest, because she was neither smiling nor glaring.

"I'm Olivia. I saw you guys at lunch. You guys are in my math class." She said quickly.

"We know who you are." Alicia hissed.

"But ah-pparantely," Massie said, stretching the word's first syllable to make it sound snobbier, "you don't know who we are."

The girls all got up from their seats and formed a half-circle around Olivia. They all towered above her, except Kristen who was the same height.

Pairs of eyes were narrowed and staring–amber, brown, green, and blue.

"Um, so maybe you guys should introduce yourselves then!" Olivia said hopefully, trying her best to stay cheery. Maybe the mood would catch on. Maybe laughter was contagious. Maybe smiling would spread some sort of calm joy.

And maybe she was being too damn optimistic.

Massie sneered. "Duh-livia, how stupid can you get?"

Olivia closed her eyes for a second and inhaled deeply. It was always because of that. She was never smart enough. People always looked down upon her for that.

"Just because you're living in my house doesn't mean you're living in my life." Massie whispered coldly. Olivia could feel Massie's cool breath on her face. It sent icy shudders down her spine.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said, not knowing what else she could say. "I don't know what I can do."

Massie narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you just go live somewhere else in squalor?"

Olivia furrowed her brows. "Wait, squalor? I thought this was Westchester."

Kristen snickered. "Squalor isn't a place. You really don't know shit." She blurted, surprisingly even herself.

Olivia's perfect lips formed into a silent zero. It was the wrong time for her to be lacking in vocabulary.

Olivia backed away slowly towards the door. "I'm sorry. I'm just going to go now."

"Take this as a warning." Massie said, placing her hand on her white denim skirt-covered hip. "Don't talk to me or my friends."

"I'm sorry." Olivia repeated, reaching for the doorknob.

"And don't talk to my boyfriend." Massie hissed. "Cam's mine."

Olivia froze as she blinked in horror. Wait, that beautiful boy was already taken?

By Massie?

* * *

Reviewers get their next **11:11** wish to come true! ;D  
Or you can just pretend that's the case.

**v**


End file.
